Talk:Leon/@comment-37959897-20190531174057/@comment-39126092-20190603172611
Leon can counter these brawlers quite easily although don't let your guard down too much or you may be in trouble. Most close range tanks that don't deal too much damage or have good range (bibi, carl, rosa, and primo) however, he does have to be weary around rosa and carl due to his low health, not getting trapped by a wall with carl, or going for broke with rosa damage (she can survive 3 shots at close range) and even with his fast movement speed, her surprising rnage can harm him. Dynamike and poco are also easily countered, while leon's low health makes him prone to poco's attack's range and decent damage, they both have slow reload speeds and leon can esily outdamage as well as outspeed poco, despite dynamike's high damage, leon can juke with his speed and if he goes invis dynamike is in a bunch of trouble. Leon can beat these brawlers sometimes although they can also beat him in some situations so you want to be smart Bull, while leon can beat bull out of the grass due to outranging and outspeeding him, leon's tend to enjoy the grass and a bul can crush leon due to leon 4 shotting him, bull has faster reload especially with strar power. Frank has high health and is usally not afraid of leon's chip. Due to a super that destorys leon due to frank's high damage and leon's low health, along with leon being 3 shot while frank is 4 shot, makes going close to finish frank risky. however, leon doesn't have to worry about getting away from frank and if he gets into conflict and gets close he cane asily tip toe around frank to finish him off. Spawners (except maybe penny unless you auto aim her cannon and pam due to her stats) leon has trouble due to spawners (especially nita's) generally high reload and strong star powers, along with leon having slow reload making taking out turrets difficult. However, if he gets the jump on all of them (except pam) leon can easily finish them off in a few shots. All the mythics and legendaries (except leon himself). He can't pressure tara long range and her damage also gets increased the closer you get unless less cards hit. Her super can pull a leon (especially dangerous to invisible leon's) and it doesn't take much to one shot him, however if he gets close e can shred her due to higher speed for releasing his attack in general. An invisible leon, especially with star power boosting running speed) can run in the way of a gene super and finish him up close although they doth can't pressure eachother, however gene can enarly 3 shot leon and his attack damage is underestimated, when the entire attack hits. Mortis can't do much without taking heavy damage against a far off leon, but mortis bush camping is a great counter to all 3 elgendaries due to his surprisingly high health and ability to 3 shot all of them (exceot leon) but mortis can still finish off leon in most situations when camping. Spike and crow can pressure leon from afar, and their supers counter him (spikes super slows leon's advance down, reveals invisible ones, and his star power allows him to get close to do higher damage) while crow has a star power to help him survive along with a super that does masisve damage. But due to his higher health, their inconcsistent damage, and leon's ability to 2 shot them is dangerous. Piper can counter leon from afar or if she quickly supers before he can react,but if he gets close she is doomed and due to high movement speed, especially with star power, he can dash to her new location and finish her. Darryl has even movement speed so he can role out of range although leon's attack pressures him. Due to having to go through leon attacks a darryl will have trouble roling in without star power. Leon however cna get close to darryl while staying out of range of darryl's heavy attack damage to finish him. But a darryl in a position to assasinate without taking much damage, or one with star power can destroy leon. Barley's immediate damage and residue makes getting to him hard for leon especially with low health and barley's op super, but in an open area, or with his super leon crushes barley, even with star power recovery.(with super just for star power). (that was alot sorry) These next brawlers usually counter leon and you should be extremely careful around them, try to avoid conflict. Colt and rico due to high dps crushing leon long range along with nailing him down even closer due to low health destory him. Brock's star power makes it hard for an invisible leon, acting like a barley attack along with brock's high area damage from his super damaging invis leon, getting his location easily and massively damaging him, however it isn't as consistent 1v1 vs a leon that jumped you with super as colt or rico's. Pam's high health, turret, and star power along with damage to easily shred leon, along with a range similar to his makes attacking her extremely difficult. Bo's mines are terror for an invisible leon combined with bo's heavy damage and higher health. So overall leon abrely has any total counters or very easy counters. He has very few counters and a decent amount of brawlers he easily counters. He has a huge amount of brawlers that could go either way although i know alot would list them as brawlers he counters, so overall leon is pretty skill based.